sn0wyfandomcom-20200214-history
(Phase 1) Sn0w-Globe Roles
This is a list of all the existing roles created for [[The Sn0w-Globe|'The Sn0w-Globe']], '''advantages, disadvantages and meaning. '''Main Roles The main roles are the ranks given to people and presented when first joining The Sn0w-Globe '(under '#announcements chat box of the Discord server): * Sn0wCast & Crew '- 'Sn0wy, Voice actors, Artists, and more who work with Sn0wy on videos. ** Benefits: Voice chat rooms: The Sn0wfort, The Iceberg Jack, '''and The Mountain''' are unlocked. Ability to pin messages and posts. Ban people from server, mute people from server, and move people from voice chats. Customization of server. Adding and deleting chat rooms and voice chat rooms. Adding and deleting roles. Administration, View Audit Log, Manage server, roles, and channels. Change your, and others, username. Manage Emoji's * Sn0wstorms Mods - Moderators. ** Benefits: Ability to pin messages and posts. Ban people from server, mute people from server, and move people from voice chats. Customization of server. Adding and deleting chat rooms and voice chat rooms. Adding and deleting roles. Administration, View Audit Log, Manage server, roles, and channels. Change your, and others, username. Manage Emoji's. * Sn0wcloud Squad - Closest friends and pals ** Benefits: Voice chat rooms: The Sn0wfort, The Iceberg Jack, '''and The Mountain''' are unlocked. Change your own username. * Sn0wmen Friends - '''Friends ** '''Benefits: Voice chat rooms: The Sn0wfort '''and The Iceberg Jack are unlocked. Change your own username. * '''Sn0wballs Mutuals - '''Mutuals ** '''Benefits: Voice chat rooms: The Sn0wfort '''and The Iceberg Jack are unlocked. Change your own username. * '''Sn0wflakes Trusted - Active Users or Trusted ** Benefits: Change your own username. * The BroadTHICC Family - thicc ** Benefits: Change your own username * Sn0wBOTS - A.I Robots designs for specific purposes (music or meme generation) ** Benefits: None Ranks (Roles) you can earn and obtain: * Special Sn0wFlakes ** The Special Sn0wflake role is a reward given to active people on The Sn0w-Globe. ** Benefits: Unlocks "#special-sn0wflake" chatroom ** Behind the Scenes, Previews and Strawpoles no-one else in the server gets. * Bad Sn0wflake ** The Bad Sn0wflake role is given to people as a punishment. ** Benefits: None * 【=◈︿◈=】 ** AKA: The Porter Robinson Role. ** Benefits: Unlocks "#shelter" chatroom * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ''' ** '''Benefits:'' Unlocks NSFW Chatroom: "#sure-ain't-disney-channel" "'Ask The Moderators" Roles''' * YouTuber ** If you're a Youtuber ** Benefits:'' None * '''Artist' ** If you're an artist ** Benefits:'' None '"Unattainable" Roles''' *'Snowhood' **Creation and back story unknown. **'Benefits': None. *'FUNNIEST MAN' **Created for Protomac, 'some-what of a meme. **'Benefits: Administrator. *'My Special Sn0wflake' **Creation and back story unknown. **'Benefits': None. *'Qhostii's Passport' **Created for''' Qhostii.' **'Benefits': All voice chatrooms unlocked. *'Mee6''' **Creation and back story unknown. **'Benefits': Administrator, Manage Server and Channels. Kick and Ban Users. *'Ruby' ** Created for the voice actor of Ruby,' HDLyssie'. ** Benefits: Ban people from server and mute people from server. Customization of server. Administration, View Audit Log, Manage server and channels. Change your, and others, username. *'Tw1g' **'''Created for the voice actor of '''Tw1g, TomatoGatcha. ** Benefits: Ban people from server and mute people from server. Customization of server. Administration, View Audit Log, Manage server and channels. Change your, and others, username. * Scrap & Clunk ** '''Created for the voice actor of '''Scrap & Clunk, Mardiculous. ** Benefits: Ban people from server and mute people from server. Customization of server. Administration, View Audit Log, Manage server and channels. Change your, and others, username. *'BG and Thumbnail Artist' **Created for the background and thumbnail artist''' HoaxGhost (toiame)' *'Concept Artist''' **Created for the artist Emi *'$7.07' **Given to Burfosaurus for giving Sn0wy $7.07 during a livestream. *'Precious 'n' smol bean' **Originally given to Emi for being small and adorable **Now is given to only b1u3j4y (aka BlueJay | Jayjay) *'TF2 losers' **Given to users who constantly play Team Fortress 2 or people who have played Team Fortress 2 with Sn0wy. *'Sn0wy's little sister' **Given to Holly for unknown reasons (Sn0wy and Holly are not related) *'SPLAT TIM' **Given to Tim (aka Bashven) **Splatoon *'This nigga made it onto YIAY' **Given to WeeWoo for being on YIAY (a series by Jacksfilms) *'Spinach Dinner' **Given to Tim (aka Bashven) for a mispronunciation made during a voice call of the word. *'random XD' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Not so bot' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Mother Alexa' **Given to Alexacat *'Oh shit they gave me money on stream that one time' **Given to people who have given money to Sn0wy during a livestream. *'乇乂ㄒ尺卂 ㄒ卄丨匚匚' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Probably not that funny' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'They're funny haha' **I guess they're funny? haha? *'L E G' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'"HORY BASTERD"' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Bully' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Skips Music like an ASSHOLE' **To those who kept skipping the music while in voice chat *'Forced "El Mana" memer' **Given to people who forced the "El Mana" meme to it's death *'Actually makes decent "El mana" memes' **Given to Cocodotts '(aka Dude1237) for actually making good "El Mana" memes *'Trumps naughty slave **Given to that one Trump Supporter in the Sn0w-Globe *'Kirkland Signature' **Given to the fans of Kirkland Signature products ;) *'߷ (Fidget Spinner role)' **Just given out randomly *'She makes pretty Sn0wy art <3' **Given to Emi for her amazing Sn0wy fan-art *'Has an inflation fetish' **Given to Holly for her inflation fetish (allegedly) *'Justin Trudeau Fan Club' **Only given to those true Justin Trudeau fans ;) *'Horndog' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'ACOUSTIC' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'new role' **Maybe an error but who really knows *'lol' **lol *'Shares her Breakfast, Lunch, & Dinner' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'KekBot' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Living Meme' **Living Meme *'Serial Bin Shitter' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'The Lego Movie Role' **Given to only three people who know Holly's dirty little secret *'The Emoji Movie Role' **Similar to the Lego Movie Role but to a lesser extent. *'Minecraft is the BOMB' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Tariq Nasheed' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Little Stinkers' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Dyno' **''u n k n o w n c r e a t i o n m o t i v e'' *'Muted' **Those who have been muted from voice chats *'son' **son? *'POO' **poo? *'Ate a piece of paper with Sn0wy on it' **There was one guy who recorded himself printing out and eating a picture of Sn0wy and they got this role. Category:Roles Category:General Category:Archive